The Silence is Broken
by CorpseBrideEmily
Summary: A group of four went to Silent Hill for a vacation. One of them holds a deadly secret that connects them to the towns dark and disturbing past. Can she escape her destiny and still find hope for her friends. Perhaps her Drawing Block can help?


A thin road weaved through the mountainside. The trees were visibly wet with dew. A thin layer of fog caressed the pavement in the early morning light. The only sounds were that of a car making it's way up the path towards its destination, a tiny resort town set upon the edge of Taluca Lake.

The driver side passenger tapped the driver on the shoulder, " We almost there?" she flipped her neck just enough to move her bright blonde hair away from her thin face. Her deep blue eyes stared at the driver, her best friend.

The teenager looked at his GPS. It was a little ancient compared to the one in his dad's car, but it worked. "Only two more miles! We'll be there soon. I still don't understand why we're going there anyway." He moved red hair from his face and then scratched his newly shaved goatee.

The first teen looked back behind her. There sat a girl no older than fourteen. Her long blackish-brown hair lay in her face. She sat there half asleep, her gray eyes scanning the unfamiliar landscape. She held a book in her hands. It looked like a child's easy read, but the words drawing block marked it's front along with the stick figure that adorned it as decoration. "Because her mother died last weekend and they promised to come. She was telling me so much, about how they'd go to the amusement park and then to the little shops."

"So we're finishing what was started?" he looked in his rear view mirror and fixed the others, the fog was getting rather thick.

"Exactly!" she remarked and pressed her head on the window. "What's with the fog?" She asked. She squinted to see if she could see anything.

"I've always heard this place was foggy…" he leaned over his staring wheel, "but I never thought it'd be this crazy!" he sat back down and noticed a girl had abruptly jumped in front of his vehicle. He swerved and managed to spin the car around without hitting the street barriers. His passengers stirred.

"Dude! What the fuck!" The man next to the youngest child nearly climbed into the front seat. He frowned and stared at the road. "What in the heel are you dodging? AIR?"

"No dude! There was a girl in the road!" The driver was quick with his answer. He waved his hand out before him in a wild gesture.

Both the older girl and the other passenger looked around. "There's no one there!" the girl shook her head.

"I swear…what ever! We're almost there!" and he began to drive again. He was in extreme panic and went into caution mode.

The child in the backseat stared out the window, her hand on he windowpane. She watched as another hand on the other side met hers, and the girl seeped through the fog. They stared at each other until the car pulled away.

The hotel was full of people. Most of them were out-of-towners, wearing tropical tops and expensive looking sundresses. The only real residents were who the staff, coming day after day as if it was all simple clockwork. Of coarse the newbies were yet to get the hang of it, but like the others, they'd get it soon enough.

The Jeep pulled up, the passengers de-luggaged the car and watched as a man parked it for them. They all trudged inside, still upset from the car accident to-be. The driver approached the reservation desk, "Name is Christopher Johanson."

His driver side passenger came up behind, "And I have another room, name is Maria Dolca."

The Receptionist shook her head, "Alright. I have your rooms, but for insurance and other purposes I need your friends names." And she motioned to the other two.

The second man walked up and placed his I.D. on the counter, "Name's Daniel Joshua, but you can call me D.J. or Deej!' and he winked at her.

"Thank you!" she shook her head to herself and pointed to the girl, "Ma'am, is she under sixteen?"

Maria nodded, "yeah, here's my license, she'll be staying with me."

The receptionist motioned to her, "Young lady can I have your name?"

The girl walked up in silence. She placed her hands down and looked up, "It's Cheryl, Cheryl mason."


End file.
